Machine Mutant
A new type of Artifical Human, introduced in Dragon Ball GT. They appear to be the creations of Dr. Myu, a Machine Mutant himself. Machine Mutants (and Machine Mutant technology in general) are fully mechanical beings with organic properties; they can mold, contort, and reshape like organic lifeforms. Machine Mutants also display the ability to absorb and intigrate metallic and mechanical material into their own being, and restructure themselves. Humanoid Machine Mutants are easily identified by their eyes, which feature two lines going across their eyes, converging at the pupil. This gives their eyes a crosshair-like appearance. Baby *'English-language dubs': Baby *'Name pun': Baby *'Seiyū': Yusuke Numada *'Voice acting': Mike MacFarland See Article... Dr. Myu *'English-language dubs': Dr. Myuu *'Name pun': Mutant *'Seiyū': Kazuyuki Sogabe *'Voice acting': Duncan Brannan is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy. Dr. Myu masterminds the plot to build an ultimate machine mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. To this end, he created a powerful enforcer named General Rilld, and tried to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his creation, Baby, and use it to take over the universe. However, Son Goku, Pan, and Trunks got past Rilld and foiled Myu's plans. Dr. Myu escaped, but was killed when Baby burst out of his body. It was revealed then that Baby was actually the one that programmed Dr. Myu, and not the other way around. Dr. Myu later joins forces with Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball GT and creates another Artificial Human 17, who controls the original Artificial Human 17 and converges their powers together to set a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell's 17 and the two scientists escape, following which the two 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Super 17 betrays and kills Gero thanks to Myu's programming changes, then goes on to dominate the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability) that Myu truly believes he can take over the universe, until Artificial Human 18 shows up and gets in his head by appealing to his sense of self. Myu, in anger at 18's apparent influence, orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and 18 with his Electric Hell Ball attack so as to show them "who he really is" and that he "can't be manipulated or controlled". However, 17 turns on Myu, the very man who had been using him the entire time, and destroys him with the attack. General Rilld *'English-language dubs': General Rilldo *'Name pun': Drill (anagram) *'Seiyū': Kiyoyuki Yanada *'Voice acting': Andrew Chandler is a machine mutant created by Doctor Myu in charge of security on his planet. When Son Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Rilld sends the Mega Cannon Sigma to capture them. The Sigma Force are defeated by Goku and Trunks, leaving Rilld to take care of the two by himself. Using his special beam that transmutes any object into metal, Rilld captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Sigma Force, Rilld powers up to his Meta Rilld form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilld transforms again into Hyper Meta Rilld to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. Later, when Goku, Pan and Trunks escape from Myu's lab, they attempt to leave planet M2 when Rilld (possessed by Baby) tries to pull the ship down. He is killed when the trio use a triple Kamehameha. Rilld returns later when the gateway to Hell is opened and fights against Gohan. He had the upper hand but is killed when Gohan is rescued by Ubuu, Goten and Trunks. His name, Rilld (rirudo) is an anagram of "drill" (doriru) in the original Japanese version, fitting him within the tool name scheme of the top Machine Mutants of M2 (Rilld's hand becomes a drill during one of his attacks to further play on this pun). FUNimation, however, chose to name him Rilldo instead. Gill *'English language dubs': Giru *'Seiyū': Shinobu Satouchi *'Voice acting': Sonny Strait is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Son Goku, Pan, and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. His true name is T2006. The three first met him on a desert planet, while he was on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tried to escape from them, but was ultimately caught by Goku. After that, they found out that the radar intergraded into his software. Upon arriving on the planet, M2, he betrays them. Gill later has a change of heart and him and Trunks come up with a plan to make Myu reveal his ultimate secret. The plan works and Gill and Trunks manage to save Goku and Pan from Dr. Myu. Gill then becomes part of the Black-Star Dragon Ball team again. Mega Cannon Sigma Four robots that were part of Rilld's forces on Machine Planet M2. Each member possesed various beam and morphing capabilities found in high-level Machine Mutants. Together they had the ability to merge with Rilld to make him even stronger and also the power to fuse themselves into one mechanized. The group consists of Commander Nezi, Veis, Rivett, and Nutt. Their names are based on tools and construction hardware: "wrench", "vice", "rivet", and "nut" respectively. Lood *'English-language dubs': Luud *'Name pun': Doll *'Seiyū': Unknown *'Voice acting': Unknown Lood was a giant, baby doll-like Machine Mutant worshipped as a god on the planet named for it. The Machine Mutant was created by Dr. Myu, who mutated a single cell, creating a life-draining organism, and building a mechanical, doll-like frame around it. Lood possesed the power to turn others into dolls, and power itself with their life energy after the dolls were stored within a special container. The absorbed would then be manifested within its core, and stored as a power source. After creating it, Dr. Myu hired a con-man named Dolltaki to swindle his way into becoming a prophet to a planet of people, tricking them into worshipping Lood. After enough worshippers had been gathered, they would all be used as fuel to power Lood, with the objective being to power Lood to level 3; his maximum state of power. Later in the series, Myu reveals that Lood's purpose was to collect energy to be funneled to Baby, to power his restoration. Although catastrophically powerful, Lood was defeated when Pan (who had been absorbed, and trapped within Lood's core) and Goku simultaneously attacked his core nucleus from the inside and out (which was the only way to damage the core, and destroy Lood). Mutchi *'English-language dubs': Mutchi *'Name pun': Whip (muchi) *'Seiyū': Unknown *'Voice acting': Justin Cook Mutchi first appears as the whip of Prayergiver Motchi, a leader of the cult of Loodism. Together, they are referred to as "Mutchi-Motchi" (which the audience is led to believe to be the name of the Prayergiver himself), though it is Mutchi who is the one in control. Upon Motchi's death, Mutchi reveals his true form as a mostly-yellow alien-like Machine Mutant with long, spiked whips extending from the ends of his claw-like hands. These whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life, and attack Mutchi's opponent. This ranges from commanding wall-mounted swords to fly the the victim, to causing hands to grow from the floor, and restrain them. Along with this, Mutchi is able to drain the life force of anyone wrapped in his whips, similar to the Ki-draining powers of #19, #20, and Super 17. Although he is a formidable opponent, he is eventually defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. Category:North Galaxy Races